Don't Forget
by Enjonine-is-my-fandom
Summary: "I told you I wouldn't forget you," she said with a smile. How could you forget someone from the happiest days of your childhood. " I believed it. Every word." Enjonine and C/M. C/E, M/Ep & M/En Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first Enjonine and Les Miserables fan fiction. This is very AU yet some how similar to the movie. In this story the Thenardier's are not the evil people they seem to be in the movie; I'm still thinking about if I want to keep them as like they are now or make them the evil, conniving thieves that they portray in the musical, movie, and book. Cosette and Enjolras are brother and sister; all the stories I have read so far I haven't seen this family pairing. I think I like it; Cosette the more soft and caring sister and Enjolras the fierce yet loving older brother. He and Eponine get along well because of their selflessness for their siblings and each other. In chapters to come I'm going to have plenty flashbacks from all of the main characters of how their life was at the inn. So I hope you enjoy the story! **

"Shhh... Cosette, it's all right. I will visit you as much as I can. The Thenardier's will take good care of you and Enjolras," Eponine heard Fantine whisper to her daughter and son. The tiny blonde only nuzzled her head farther into her mother's skirt, while her brother surveyed his surroundings. Eponine's mother kneeled to the girl and said,"don't worry dear we'll take good care of you and your brother," she paused to give Cosette a trusting smile," you'll have Eponine and Azelma as friends." The little girl turned and looked at Eponine who in return gave her smile and whispered a hello. Eponine couldn't help but keep glancing at the little boy. She wonder how he was so calm, unlike his sister.

" You see _ma petite fille_, not only will Madame take care of but, you'll have two new friends," said Fantine with a grin. Cosette hesitantly let go of her mother's leg allowing her mother to bend down to give her hug and a kiss on the forehead, she then did the same for her son. He hugged his mother tight and whispered," I'll take care of her momma." Fantine's eyes filled with tears as she pulled her other child back into her other arm not wanting to let go.

Monsieur Thenardier stood besides his wife watching the mother say goodbye to her son and daughter. He looked towards his eldest daughter watching her examine the young boy with curiosity. Fear ran through his bones; one day his little girl (who he thought was growing up too fast) would fall in love and leave him. Eponine looked towards her father and saw the frown that was on his face. She went up to her father a motioned for him to pick her up. Eponine rested her head on Thenardier's shoulder once he had lifted her off the ground. When he turned his attention back to Fantine and her daughter her saw they were still embracing.

Fantine wiped her eyes before standing and addressing the Thenardier's," I'll be back in a week with 20 francs." The mother looked towards her children one last time and cried," Je t'aime ma enfants," before turning and slowly walking away into the cold night. Enjolras held his tiny sister as she sobbed.

Eponine asked her father to put her down; when she was on the ground she slowly moved towards the children. When she made it to them they both looked at her with questioning looks. Eponine took Cosette's hand and pulled her towards the table where she had set her dolls down. She picked up the doll with long dark brown hair and hand painted brown eyes. Eponine thrust the doll in Cosette's direction and said," this is Catherine. I think you should have her, she looks like your mommy." Cosette looked at the doll unsure if she should accept it, after looking at the Eponine's face she reached out and grabbed the doll. She petted the dolls hair adoringly and looked towards Eponine. "I've never had something this nice," the little girl exclaimed throwing her arms around the small brunette. Eponine looked shocked, she didn't understand why Cosette and Enjolras couldn't have "nice" things. She looked towards her parents who must of read her mind and saw their look that said don't ask it's rude. Eponine only smiled and began to play with Cosette laughing and having fun. Though she didn't notice the young blonde boy staring at her with admiration in his eyes.

* * *

5 year later...

It was Christmas Eve and Eponine, Azelma, and Cosette were waiting to sit in Saint Nicks lap in the town square. Enjolras, who was the girls escort, was picking up bread from the bakery for Monsieur Thenardier. Ever since Fantine left her children with the Thenardier's Enjolras and Cosette helped the family take care of the inn. In the mornings Eponine, Cosette, and Azelma would help Madame Thenardier cook breakfast for the paying customers. Enjolras would tend to the guests horses in the stables and would run any errands at Monsieur Thenardier's request. Today he requested her pick up a loaf of bread while escorting the girls to meet Saint Nicholas. Enjolras worried for his sister she had been very ill for a long time. The Thenardier's couldn't afford to buy the amount of medicine the young girl needed, the sent a letter to Fantine to the factory she worked at. Eponine hadn't left her bestfriends side since she began to feel sick. It had been a few weeks and Cosette begged Madame and Monsieur to let her see Saint Nicholas. In the Christmas spirit they agreed to the small child's wish.

Cosette was bouncing in excitement ignoring the numb feeling in her toes. The inn was having issues keeping money coming in so they couldn't afford to buy any of the children new items of winter clothing. Though Cosette chose not to ponder on the subject at the moment she was next to sit in Saint Nicks lap. As soon as the young boy in front of her hopped off the white haired man's lap she slowly moved towards him. Once she was on the man's lap she listened as the man asked what she wanted for Christmas. Cosette sat quietly for a moment thinking of what she truly wanted for Christmas. " I want my mother to come visit my brother and I," she said looking into the bearded man's eyes. The man gave Cosette a small smile and nod to tell her that he would try. Cosette thanked the man and slipped off his lap. She walked towards her brother and Azelma who were waiting by the bakery. She turned around to see Eponine sit on the Saints lap.

"Hello there little girl," Nick said ,"what do you want for Christmas." Eponine looked towards Cosette who was now huddling with Azelma and Enjolras for warmth. Saint Nicholas followed her gaze. " Saint Nick do you see the little girl with blonde hair," she asked Saint Nick. He nodded and then she continued," That's my best friend Cosy. She's been sick for a long time and all I want for Christmas is that Cosette will get better." The man stared at Eponine for moment in awe. The nine year old girl was so selfless that her Christmas wish was for someone else.

" I will do the best I can to make your Christmas wish come true."

Eponine hugged Santa and hopped down his lap and ran towards the group of three waiting for her. When she reached them she saw that Azelma was shivering from the cold. She shrugged off her thin sweater and rested it on her sister's shoulders. "let's get home before we all get sick," Eponine suggested playfully. Cosette and Azelma nodded and started towards the inn. Eponine and Enjolras slowly started to walking back to the inn. Enjolras could hear the chattering off the brown eyed girls teeth.

"Eponine take my jacket," he said shoving his jacket towards her.

"No Enjy, I'm perfectly fine," she replied stubbornly.

"Ep take the jacket."

"No Enjy!"

"Eponine take the jacket."

"No!"

He stared her down for a moment

"If you don't put your jacket on your going to catch a cold." she said unfazed by his expression.

Enjolras huffed in annoyance and put his jacket back on. They started their stride again and Enjolras wrapped his arms around Eponine trying to warm her. The tiny brunette started to assure him she was fine, but after looking into his light blue eyes she stopped. They walked quietly back to the inn. When they made it there he unwrapped his arms from the young girls body. Eponine muttered a small thank you before making her way up the stairs to the room Cosette and Enjolras shared. Cosette was lying on her makeshift bed covered in the thin blanket Eponine gave her.

Eponine smiled at her best friend and started singing her a lullaby to lull her to sleep.

There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

Cosette had once told her it was a song her mother sang to her and her brother.

There is a room that's full of toys,

There are a hundred boys and girls,

Nobody shouts or talks too loud,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

As she softly sang the last words of the song the young blue-eyed beauty closed her eyes.

* * *

"Enjolras can you please go fetch water from the well in the woods," Madame asked the young 12 year old.

The boy nodded and carried the bucket into the dark woods to fetch the water. When he was filling the bucket he noticed a man in nice clothing walking towards the well. Enjolras tried to ignore the man, but he didn't expect the man to address him.

"Are you Monsieur Enjolras," the man asked.

"What is it to you sir," he replied.

"May I help you carry your bucket."

"No sir, I am fully capable of that,"

"then may I escort you home."

Enjolras just started back towards the inn along with the man.

When they made it to the inn the Thenardier's were sitting in the lobby along with Cosette and the other two girls. When they saw the man behind Enjolras they stood up. Madame held Cosette and Eponine close to her and Azelma hid behind her father.

"What may I do for you Monsieur," Thenardier asked his eyes glancing at Enjolras to see if he was harmed in anyway.

"I am here in the place of Fantine. She asked me to come evoke her children from your inn. She said her daughter was ill, I can help her get the treatment she needs," He said looking Monsieur Thenardier in they eyes.

Cosette started coughing loudly Enjolras and Eponine ran to her side worried expressions on their face.

The man looked at the girl before continuing," I'm sorry to tell you this children, but your mother is with god, it's my duty to take her place. I promise if you let me take the children I will care and love them as my own. I can afford the medicine Cosette needs."

Thenardier stood for a moment, he knew if he denied this man Cosette could possibly join her mother in heaven.

"Promise us you'll let nothing happen to them Monsieur. Cosette is like a third daughter to me and Enjolras is a son in my eyes. Do all you can for them and they will bring joy to you," Thenardier said looking Veljan in the eyes. Veljan nodded understanding the redheaded man.

"Cosette, Enjolras go pack your things," Thenardier said his voice slightly cracking at the end of his sentence. Enjolras was about to protest, but Cosette started coughing again. He didn't want to admit it,but going with this man was what was best for his little sister. He took a hold of Cosette's hand and led her to their room to get what little they had, Eponine followed them to the room.

"Eponine I don't want to leave you," Cosette cried running her best friend. Eponine hugged her friend back trying to sooth her.

"Cosy you have to go. That man... he can help you get better. Do you know what I asked Saint Nicholas for this morning? I asked him to make you better. Cosette that man answered my wish. You're going to get better," Eponine told her friend.

Enjolras was frozen in his place, he could feel tears come to his eyes. Eponine cared about others so much more than she did herself. He willed his tears to go away he could not show Cosette and Eponine his moment of weakness. He continued to gather their few belongings and when he was done he and Cosette walked hand in hand down stairs. They both went to say goodbye to the Thenardier's. Madame was on the verge of tears she hugged both children for what felt like years. Monsieur gave them both large hugs (though they didn't last as long as his wife's). Enjolras went up to Eponine and gave her a large hug and whispered,"Don't forget me Epy." Eponine pulled back a single tear escaping from her eye. Enjolras wiped it away with his thumb before leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. He stepped away from her and saw Cosette hug Eponine one last time. Their hug lasted longer than any of the hugs exchanged that day. From that day they wouldn't see each other for years. Their lives completely altered.

**Ok so I this my first Les Mis Fan Fic so I'm sorry it's not as good as I wish it could be. If you have any tips please just leave it as a review or send me a personal message!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but I wrote this chapter and then I kept on changing my ideas. I really listened to the reviews, but I also had to listen to my gut and go with what I think would be good. So Thenardier is the evil con he is in the movie, but it's not because he truly is and you'll find out why. Also Eponine is not in love with Marius (but that doesn't mean she never was). So I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

8 years later...

"All you have to do is bump into someone and get whatever's in their pocket." Eponine told herself.

She took a deep breath before walking towards an elderly couple strolling around the streets of Paris. She "accidentally" bumped into the pair and quickly uttered an apology and kept walking. As she meandered through the streets of Paris Eponine observed her surroundings. A man and a child walking together chatting happily, a young girl begging for money, but a little blonde boy running through the crowd caught her eye. She saw the little blonde was being chased by some boys geioursis screaming " Get him! Little brat stole my watch!" Eponine grabbed the little blonde quickly and pulled him into the nearest ally way ducking behind the pile of filth. She held her hand over his mouth until the man had passed their hiding spot.

"Gav," she hissed," I thought I told you no stealing!"

"Hey we all have to survive Ep," he replied with a shrug.

"Leave the stealing to me Gav, we don't need you getting caught by the inspector," she countered with a smirk.

"Inspector Javert could never keep up with me," He exclaimed puffing his chest out in a tough guy

manner.

Eponine snickered at her brothers cockiness. She took his hand and started to stroll through the streets of Paris. It was part of her daily routine; wake up, try to find food for Gavroche, tell Gav not to pickpocket, pickpocket, try to make it seem like nothing was wrong, get harassed by Montparnasse, and endure the beatings from her father. The day was almost like any other.

Eponine was Gavroche's mother figure since the day he was born. Her mother didn't make it, Thenardier changed that day. He dropped any responsibilities: running the struggling inn, keeping money together, and especially raising his children. He couldn't even look at baby Gavroche, all he saw was the cause of his loves death. He turned to drinking and one day he uplifted the family and moved them to Paris. Once they arrived to Paris things only got worse; Monsieur Thenardier started the Patron Minette. The gang was full of low life murderers and thieves. Thenardier only used his daughters to steal and rob rich bourgeoisie. Eponine was always the one to do the dirty work, she didn't let Azelma or Gavroche take part (though Gav always tried). They were too good to be pulled into that position.

"Ponine," She heard a voice whisper in her ear. She instinctively pushed Gavroche in front of her to keep the possible threat away from him.

"Good god Marius you scared me to death," She said sighing in relief letting Gavroche return to her side after she realize who it was.

Marius only chuckled and joked," Oh Ponine you know you weren't that scared. Just taken off guard. Good morning 'Roche"

"Morning Marius," Gavroche replied.

His green eyes sparkled in the morning sun as he smirked at his best friend and the young boy. Eponine knew of Marius's past: his parents involvement in the first revolution, his grandfather's wealth, even about his part in the current uprising. She accepted his past and he didn't treat her like she was a worthless street rat. He knew about everything about her except of the children from her childhood and he barely informed her of the oncoming revolution.

"I came to ask if you and 'Roche would accompanying me to the market with me," Marius announced gleefully.

Eponine only pushed her auburn hair out of her face and started strolling along side Marius and Gavroche. Eponine tried to listen to Marius, but for some reason she just couldn't. She felt something was going to happen, something bad. The only other time she felt like this was the day Azelma died. Her heart ached at the thought of her younger sister.

_It was three years after the Monsieur brought them to Paris; four years after they left. Azelma had grown ill; her hair became dry, her face thinned (partially from starvation), and what little food she ate she couldn't keep down. Monsieur was too drunk in his sorrows to even try to help his ill daughter. Azelma begged Eponine to sing to her as she went to sleep that night. Eponine obliged knowing this would be the last time her sister slept._

_Hush, little 'Zelma, don't say a word._

'_Ponine's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

'_Ponine's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

'_Ponine's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Ponine's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

'_Ponine''s gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

'_Ponine's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

'_Ponine's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_Vous aurez toujours la plus douce petite fille dans la ville._

"_Eponine I can see the castle on the cloud, maman and Cosette's lady in whites there. She whispers to me she says 'Je vais vivre au ciel et être en paix parmi les anges'. I will watch over you Ponine, I love you," Azelma gasped before her eyes glassed over and her hands fell limp to her did not cry Azelma wouldn't have wanted that. She was too young to die, she was too good to die. Gavroche was the only person she had left and she vowed to keep him alive._

"Eponine... Ponine are you ok," Marius asked waving his hand infront of her face making her look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry Monsieur, I was just thinking," she replied quietly a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

Marius was about to reply, but another voice rang out through the market.

"Eponine you good for nothing brat, get over here," her father hollered across the square.

Eponine's face faltered slightly, she turned and told Gavroche to stay away. She slowly walked over to where her father and the Patron Minette were standing. She never wanted to be part of their scheme's. When her father first started stealing, she tried to protested. Her father only beat her more and she learned it was better to just go along with it.

"Yes papa," she said standing by his side not daring to look in his eyes.

"Stand with Montparnasse and look out," he ordered her before turning to Maria, the daughter of one of the other men and said,"turn on the tears woman. " Her father tried to beckon an older man and young girl to their spot in the market.

"Ponine what's going on," Marius demanded moving towards her.

"Stay out of this!"

"But Eponine..."

"You'll be in trouble here. It's not your concern. You'll be in the clear." she says before pushing Marius away.

"Eponine who is that man?"

"Leave me alone!" She hissed before turning to walk closer to her post.

"Why is he here Eponine, Hey Eponine," he said walking after her and accidentally bumping into the young girl her father was trying to con.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me," he said turning towards the girl.

Marius froze when he looked into the girls eyes. Her piercing blue eyes complimented her fair complexion and flowing blonde curls. She wore a lilac dress with floral lace spreading across the collar. He stood there for moment breathless delight (I couldn't help myself). He was entranced by the young womans beauty.

The girl stared back at Marius as Monsieur Thenardier spoke to her father ,"Please M'sieur, come this way. Here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou. God rewards all the good that you do."

Her father stopped speaking, his face widening in recognition.

"Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget. You're the bastard that took Cosette and Enjolras!" he father bellowed," spare some money you con."

The man's face turned into a frown and Eponine, who was listening to the conversation, froze. She looked at the blonde girl. Was this girl really her childhood best friend? How did she get better? If that was her where was Enjolras? Was he ok? Did he remember her? So many questions.

"What is this? Are you mad?" the man said his face slightly pailing. Thenardier grabbed the man's arm.

"No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!"

"You know me, I know you!" Thenardier hissed to the Valjean.

Eponine looked around trying to locate Enjolras, but only saw a face she didn't want to see.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" She wailed.

The Patron Minette dispersed trying to dodge an encounter with the inspector. Valjean tried to pull Cosette away to make an escape, but could not make it out without Javert confronting them. The pair escaped as Javert confronted Thenardier not realizing that the "victims" disappeared. Eponine walked away from the scene towards Marius who was staring after the spot the girl left. Memories flashed through her mind.

"Cosette! Now I remember! Cosette! How can it be? We were children together. Look what's become of me..." she uttered feeling slightly faint. Eponine swayed as she tried to keep moving. Gavroche rushed towards her grabbing her arm to steady her. Once she could stand correctly he let go of her.

"Ponine do you know who that girl was," Marius asked dreamily approaching the siblings.

"That cop! He'd like to jump us. But he ain't smart, not he," Ponine remarked trying to change the subject. The world seemed to be spinning.

"Your father called her Cosette, 'Ponine do you know who she is. Can you find her for me," he pleaded.

"Monsieur... Cosette," Eponine uttered before collapsing to the ground.

"Ponine!" he sputtered sinking to the ground and shaking his best friend.

**So Enjolras didn't appear in this chapter because I wasn't sure of how to introduce him as the leader of the revolution. I think I have an idea, but if you have an idea you can message me or leave it as a review! SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLING AND IMPROPER LANGUAGE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! Sorry for such a long wait, I was really busy with finising up my school work and I was doing alot with my school's performance of Beauty and the Beast (I was set manager :) ). I've been out of school for a week now and I was kind of stuck on how I wanted to write this. This chapter is focused on Enjolras and Cosette. Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3

He went back, he always returned to Montfermeil . Every time he would remember all the times they spent together as children. He could remember every little detail of that day. It was years after Papa had taken them from the inn. Everyday he thought of the Thenardier's, he thought of Eponine.

_"Enjolras you can't go alone. How do you know it's safe?" Valjean asked his son. _

_The fourteen year old only huffed," you treat me as if I am still I child. I haven't been a child for a long time. I need to go see if they are there ok. They are and will always be family and I need to make sure all of my family is safe. Alone. We mustn't tell Cosette about this. If they are...," he paused trying not to think of the possibility," she can't know for her own sake."_

_Valjean stared at his son and placing a hand on his shoulder _

_"You are becoming a great young man Enjolras. You would make your mother very proud,"_

_The young man nodded towards the elder man._

_"I shall be back in a days time."_

_Enjolras made his way out of the home and jogged towards his horse. He mounted his steed and began his journey._

_Horus later..._

_He rode the whole way there without stopping. After all these years, he needed to know they were ok. That things got better for them after Valjean took them away, at least that was what he hoped. He arrived to the inn and was shocked too see the state of the inn. The doors and windows were boarded up; the majority of the building was covered in green vines. He saw no signs off the previous tenants._

_Where are they? Are they... No they probably just moved somewhere else. __He told himself_

_"Monsieur?" A frail voice said from behind him._

_Enjolras turned around to face the elderly women who spoke him._

_The women's green eyes shone with recognition_

_"Sebastian Enjolras," the woman exclaimed," oh goodness me! Oh have you grown."_

_He stared at the woman's face._

_"Madam Claire?" He asked shocked to see a familiar face he wasn't expecting to see._

_"How is your sister?" _

_"She is well. Madame I do not mean to sound rude,but I came to see the Thenardier's but they aren't here. Madame do you know where they are."_

_Madame Claire's face went blank as if she lost all emotion._

_"Oh Sebastian. It was a year after you and Cosette left. Madame Thenardier gave to beautiful baby boy, but she... She passed. After that Monsieur Thenardier he... He took the children somewhere."_

_"Where did he take them? Have you heard anything else?"_

_"In don't recall where he took them, Paris maybe. I heard that the daughter. She..." _

_Enjolras rested hand on the woman's shoulder._

_"What happened to her please, I need to know," he pleaded looking into the woman's eyes._

_"She died. They were living in the streets; she probably starved to death...," the women gasped choking out a sob._

_He ran, he ran to their spot. The well in the woods. She would be there waiting, she would assure him that everything was alright. But when he arrived, reality hit._

_She was gone._

_"Eponine," he whispered falling to his knees._

_He cried. He cried for Madame Thenardier. He cried for his mother. He cried for Eponine._

_She didn't deserve to die. You should have came back sooner. Papa would've helped them. She could've lived __his voice in his head screamed._

_He felt a drop of rain land on his cheek. He looked towards the sky. He only welcomed the rain hoping it would wash away the pain he felt in his heart_

* * *

Cosette sat in her nightgown gazing at the stars in the sky and listening to the breeze rolling through her blonde locks and whispering in her ear.

"How strange,this feeling that my life's begun at last. This change, can people really fall in love so fast?," She whispered leaning against the column.

"What's the matter with you, Cosette? Have you been too much on your own? So many things unclear. So many things unknown."

She spotted a white Datura. She gingerly picked the flower and raised it to her nose taking in it's sweet scent.

"In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong. In my life.

there are times when I catch in the silence. The sigh of a faraway song and it sings of a world that I long to see. Out of reach. Just a whisper away. Waiting for me."

She holds the flower closer to herself and closes her eyes. Picturing the man who had captivated her mind earlier that day.

"Does he know I'm alive? Do I know if he's real?"

Those beautiful green eyes, that smile. Those freckles, oh how she could spend hours counting them if she could.

"Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?" She felt as if the world would never be the same. It was like one of the stories she read when she was sick, love at first sight.

"Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?" Cosette knew life was not like those stories, but she could dream he felt what she did.

"In my life. I'm no longer alone, now the love in my life is so near. Find me now, find me here!" She sang to herself.

"Cosette," said a deep voice from behind her.

She turned around to find her brother staring at her curiously.

"Oh Enjolras," she exclaimed remembering what had happened.

"I saw Monsieur Thenardier today."

Enjolras' face froze, his posture rigid," What?"

"Papa and I were in the square today getting some things and Monsieur beckoned us to him. He looked so horrid and he was so... so evil. I didn't see Madame or Azelma. I think I saw Eponine though. It was brief, I barely had a glance before Inspector Javert arrived. If it was Eponine she looked so different yet the same. She was very skinny and she looked very grimy."

"That's strange," he replied stiffly.

"Maybe I should convince Papa to return to the square tomorrow-"

"I'm sorry Cosette I must be off to do business," Enjolras interrupted quickly making his way towards the gate.

"Enjolras where are you going at this time of night again"

"That is something I can not tell Cosette."

"But Enjolr.." she could not finish for her brother was already gone.

_**And**_**that's chapter 3! I would love it if you guys suggested where Marius should bring Eponine (since she's passed out). Only places I can think of is his apartment and the Musian. Again I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I really want to make this story good and I'm trying to find inspiration. I'm also working on my other Enjonine story, Home is Where the Heart is. Someone left a review telling me about some mistakes they found and suggested I get a beta. How do I get/find a beta? If you know how please leave a review or send me a message! Enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

"Ponine."

"Ugh go away. Let me sleep," Eponine groaned.

"Mademoiselle you weren't asleep. You fainted in the square," said a voice she didn't recognized.

Eponine's eyes snapped open as she abruptly sat up. Marius and another man whom she did not know were observing her quizzically. She scanned her surroundings; they were in a restaurant or cafe of some sort. There were tables all around the room except for the wall that held whatever they serve in this establishment. There were a few people sitting in the back corners nexts to the stairs.

"Eponine," Marius questioned drawing her attention back to him and the man.

"You said I fainted Monsieur?"

"Yes Mademoiselle, I believe it was from malnourishment. Marius gave me a brief description of what was happening when you fainted so stress can be added to that. I advise you to eat something that will fill you up and try to stay more relaxed. I'm Joly by the way, I study medicine , pleasure to finally meet you Eponine. Marius talks about you all the time, but he's never gave us a name. I'm sorry if you wished for me not to know your name. Now excuse me I need to go wash my hands before I contract a cholera. I have been feeling warm lately and I think I have a rash! Oh my I think I have -" Joly said a look of terror crossing his features.

"JOLY! You do not have a disease, you worry too much. If you had cholera you would suffer from diarrhea, cramps, and vomiting. Now go wash your hands and please don't scare anyone into thinking they have a deadly disease," said a man wearing glasses as he pushed Joly towards the stairs before turning back to Eponine and Marius," Sorry for him. He's a little bit of a Hypochondriac, I'm Combeferre I go to school with Joly."

Eponine shook his hand confused by what just happened.

"Marius where are we," she inquired.

"We are at the Musain. You've been out cold for a few hours Ponine. I didn't know where to bring you since my apartment was so far away. I know you wouldn't have wanted me to take you to the hospital. I came here since it was closer and I could send Gavroche to fetch Joly. He got him, but I think he left with Courfeyrac a little while ago." Marius replied..

"Marius may I leave? My father will be looking for me. Tell Joly I say thank you for what he has done" she said quickly before swiftly making her way towards the door.

"Eponine at least let me get you something to eat." he called walking after

She kept walking but turned her head back to her friend," I really must go..." she turned her attention to who ever she just ran into. She looked into the mans eyes for only a second, the bright blue orbs that seemed so familiar.

"Goodbye Marius I will see you around. I'm sorry for running into you Monsieur," blurted Eponine before running swiftly out the door.

"Marius who was that girl and what was she doing here?" Enjolras snapped looking towards his friend.

"That was my friend I was telling you all about," he replied.

"Marius that was very foolish of you to bring her here. What if she find out what we were running here. We are planning a revolution here not _pursuing_ women." He disapproved.

"I didn't invite Eponine here. This morning we were at the market and somethings happened. She fainted and my apartment was too far away. Would you rather have had me left her in the streets. Ponine is like a sister to me, the only family I have and even if she knew of everything we were doing. She would tell no one, you can trust her. You shouldn't judge people till you know them ," He growled back his face darkening. Enjolras was surprised, he'd never seen Marius be anything, but chipper

Enjolras kept his stone facade," What is Eponine's last name?"

" she goes by Jondrette," he replied confused by his leaders question.

"So it's not her real name?"

"She prefers to go by that. What's it to you Enjolras?"

"Never mind Marius. Did you get the brochures from the printer?"

"I sent Courfeyrac and Gavroche to pick them up" he replied leaving the subject.

"Good. Let's go ahead upstairs and prepare for the meeting," Enjolras said before making his way up the stairs.

* * *

Eponine swiftly moved through the streets of Paris taking many turns through the streets she knew like the back of her hand. She told Marius she had to make it home, but she was already very late. _There's no chance of going home tonight. Papa will be mad I didn't make enough today and then I'll have to make double tomorrow _she thought to herself. She knew Gavroche would end up staying with Courfeyrac, so she only had to find a place to sleep for herself. She was happy Gavroche had Courfeyrac as a role model, no matter how flirtatious he was with women he was very respectful and kind. Gavroche couldn't look up to any of the Patron-Minette and most definitely not her father. Gavroche was sneaky like Thenardier, but he was truly smart. He knew right from wrong and Eponine thanked God for that.

Eponine ended up at the Seine, she had slept there on many occasions. The sight of the water moving through the rocks soothed her. She could spend hours just watching the water and thinking about... well everything. Though she never got to spend a lot of time there during the day due to her forced participation in her father's schemes or taking care of Gavroche. She tried to get comfortable, but so many thoughts were running through her head.

Seeing Cosette after all the years. She was truly beautiful and looked very happy; she was not surprised Marius is so smitten with her only from a single glance. Then she remembered Marius' request. She didn't want to keep Marius away from her, but she wasn't positive if she wanted to see Cosette again. She looked so well off and she was only a dirty gamine. Her dress was tattered at her knees, her hair was matted with dirt and knotted, her skin was dark from years of being in the sun and dirt. Cosette was a beautiful lark and she was a poor street rat. She could only imagine what Enjolras looked like, she only hoped his beautiful blue eyes still shone like the ocean on a sunny day. As she pictured him in her head and the sound of water rushing below her, her body began to relax and she soon lulled into slumber

**So I hoped you guys liked it make sure to leave a review and any suggestions you have for the next chapter! I'm going to start taking prompts on tumblr for enjonine stories**. **My usernames enjonine-is-my-fandom I'm going on vaction in ma few days so if you send me prompts I'll write some things on the road! **Love you guys :)  
~cakegirl205


End file.
